Metamorphosen
by Ani-darkwing
Summary: So schnell kanns gehen - vom Buch zum Rollenspiel, vom Schauspieler zum Rollenspieler ;) - taucht ein ins www - die wunderbare Welt des Wahnsinns


Ja, was soll ich sagen… Diese Story wird vielleicht etwas kraus. Aber bitteschön, wo und wann bin ich NICHT kraus? Der Anfang ist in meinen Augen völlig normal, es wird weitergehen mit diversen Aktionen und Überlegungen von Schauspielern und letztendlich lande ich wo? Richtig, mitten im Rollenspiel. Also, wie es funktioniert und so gg. Ich kann es leider auch nicht unterlassen, einige unserer RS-Charas durch den Kakao zu ziehen. Vorzugsweise natürlich die Lehrer. Römer, Landsleute – bevor der Abend um ist…

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren aus dem Hogwarts-Universum gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern JKR. Verdienen tu ich damit auch nichts, muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich es gern würde ;)

* * *

**Im falschen Film**

Die etwas tragische und leider nicht zu selten vorkommende Geschichte eines Schauspielers.

Eines Schauspielers, wie er im Buche steht, der diesen Beruf mit Leib und Seele ausfüllte. Der sich ärgerte, die Blütezeit des Mantel- und Degenfilms verpasst zu haben. Der in der Hochburg des Westerns zu Hause war und jahrelang neben John Wayne, Gary Cooper, Richard Widmark und Robert Mitchum durch die Prärie ritt.

Das funktionierte reibungslos bis ungefähr Mitte der Sechziger und jeder fühlte sich sicher. Plötzlich stellte sich der Western als ausgenuckeltes Metier heraus. Von heute auf morgen wurde die gesamte Filmbranche von einem unerklärlichen Rappel gepackt. Die Kreation von Gene Roddenberry machte lediglich den Anfang.

So schnell wie die Studiobosse dachten, konnten sich leider die Schauspieler nicht anpassen. Was auf sie zurollen sollte – egal in welcher Form – war schlichtweg zu innovativ, um machbar zu sein.

Dennoch gab es Helden wie Gregory Pain, die sich dieser Herausforderung stellten. Was blieb ihnen schon anderes übrig? Die nächstbeste Alternative wäre ein Schauspieler ohne Job gewesen.

Also tat man alles, was man konnte. Dass alles und jeder unter Spätfolgen litt, die kumulativ aufliefen, stellte sich sehr bald heraus.

o-o-o-o

Durch den Rumpf der „Excelsior" ging ein brachialer Ruck. In Sekundenschnelle standen die Triebwerke still und die Crewmitglieder, die nicht angeschnallt waren, schossen wie Torpedos durch die Kommandozentrale.

Commander Connor MacLeod befahl mit schneidender, kühler Stimme: „Scotty, Vollast auf die Torpedos. Die Schutzschilde sind mir egal, Hauptsache, wir können schießen. Ich will volles Rohr, also vergessen Sie auch die Buggeschütze nicht. Den Mescaleros werden wir es zeigen!"

„Schnitt!"

Conrad Cloud stand auf. Bei Spocks Ohren, wer hatte ihm diesen Schauspieler gesandt?

„Pain, seit wann gibt es im All, etliche Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, Mescaleros?"

Dann wurde die Latte seiner Vorwürfe beinahe unendlich.

„Falls Sie das noch nicht bemerkt haben, Sie sitzen in einem Raumschiff und auf keinem Pferd. Vor sich sehen Sie keine Mescaleros, sondern einen Klingonen-Kreuzer der Raubvogelklasse. Sie drehen keinen Western mehr, heute ist Science Fiction angesagt. Ich habe mir dieses Theater jetzt eine volle Woche angesehen und immer und immer wieder schweifen Sie ab. Sie sind einfach unbrauchbar. Mit anderen Worten, entlassen."

Pain, der einstmals unschlagbare Held, sobald er seinen Trommelrevolver in der Hand hatte, versuchte sein Glück woanders.

o-o-o-o

Connor MacLeod stand auf einem Hügel und überblickte das Gelände. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts konnte ihn davon abhalten, seinen Clan heute in die Schlacht zu führen. Sein Vater war in der letzten Nacht etwas kopflos geworden… mit anderen Worten, er starb. In den Highlands besagten die Gesetze, dass die Führung des Clans auf den Sohn überging. Daran konnte niemand rütteln, so war es überliefert, seit Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht schon länger – klar und deutlich.

Er zückte sein Zweihandschwert und brüllte aus voller Kehle: „Lasst uns die Angelsachsen niedermähen. Dann holen wir uns endlich die Tarntechnologie. Und denkt immer daran, nur ein toter Klingone ist ein guter Klingone! Feuer!"

„Schnitt!"

Die Stimme des Regisseurs bebte vor Zorn und augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe im Studio. Jason MacMuffin stapfte auf Gregory Pain, den Hauptdarsteller, zu und brüllte ihn an.

„Du Esel, du Dämlack, du Hornochse, du Hohlkopf, du… ich finde einfach keine Worte mehr für dich. Einfach unglaublich, was du von dir gibst. Wo hast du diesen Schrott her? Falls es dir noch nicht aufgegangen sein sollte, wir drehen eine Highlander-Version ohne Altersbeschränkung. Also gewöhne dir gefälligst an, ohne Altersbeschränkung zu denken. Du drehst keine Science Fiction mehr, das ist OUT, verstanden? Heutzutage ist Fantasy IN. Du bringst es sogar fertig, dich hoffnungslos verstaubter Klischees des Western zu bedienen. Du bist eine Zumutung für die Filmbranche. Mein Gott, wer hat dich bloß aufgerissen?"

Er fuchtelte mit seinem Sprachrohr herum, als wollte er es jeden Moment als Waffe benutzen. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und setzte sich erschöpft auf seinen Regiestuhl.

Gregory Pain warf einen verängstigten Blick auf seinen Visagisten. „Hat er mein Haar durcheinander gebracht?"

Er hörte noch am Rande: „Du bist gefeuert!"

Dieser Satz kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor und er assoziierte ihn mit „Sie sind entlassen". Das war etwas Vertrautes. Trotzdem versicherte er sich noch bei der Crew, ob er alles richtig verstanden hatte. Alle um ihn herum nickten eifrig, heilfroh, diesen Spinner vom Hals zu haben.

Er war so stolz gewesen, endlich, endlich den Dreh mit den Klingonen zu beherrschen und nun? Sicher blieb die Zeit nicht stehen, aber so rabiat hatte er sich diverse Genrewechsel nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie eines Tages alles auf einmal drehten…

Geschlagen hinkte er davon und wunderte sich, dass die Regisseure immer rabiater wurden und nicht einmal mehr die gröbsten Formen der Höflichkeit beherrschten. Aus dem ‚Sie' war schnell ein ‚Du' geworden. Na ja, du Esel ging leichter über die Zunge als Sie Esel.

Aber ein auf Arbeitssuche befindlicher Schauspieler, der wirklich schauspielern wollte, suchte und suchte so lange, bis er etwas Neues fand. Das überdies noch seinem Herzblut entsprach.

o-o-o-o

Connor MacLeod hatte den Kopf auf die Schienen gelegt. Schwerfällig stand er auf und nickte allen zu.

„Nicht mehr weit, das Stahlross."

Dann schwang er sich in den Sattel, band sich sein Gesichtstuch um und befahl seiner Bande, dasselbe zu tun.

„Vergesst nicht, zerschießt zuerst die Scheiben. Dann kriechen die alle auf dem Boden herum. Wir werden leichtes Spiel haben, uns die Beute zu holen. Lasst euch nicht unterkriegen, denn Highlander sind unsterblich!"

„Schnitt!"

Ein etwas gichtgeplagter John Glenn ging zornig auf den Schauspieler zu.

„Pain, wie oft denn noch, Sie drehen keine Fantasy, Sie drehen einen Western. Sind Sie so schwerfällig von Begriff? Einen dermaßen unflexiblen Schauspieler wie Sie habe ich noch nie erlebt. Noch nie! Gott, was sehne ich mich nach einem waschechten Western-Darsteller!"

Er wandte sich ab und rief noch über die Schulter: „Gefeuert."

Die Tatsache, dass diese Information immer kürzer wurde, trug wesentlich dazu bei, dass sich Gregory Pain unaufhaltsam dem Nervenzusammenbruch näherte. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, als wollte er stumm ein Gedicht vortragen. Dann brach er in irres Gackern aus.

„Schlagt den Klingonen die Köpfe ab, sie haben ihr Gold bei den Mescaleros versteckt. Scotty, Energie auf die Pfeile. Das Raubvogelpferd hat keinen Tarnschirm mehr."

o-o-o-o

Gregory Pain wurde ins Hospital für hoffnungslos überlagerte Schauspieler eingeliefert. Nicht ahnend, was ihn dort erwartete.


End file.
